The Dead, The Dying, and the Very Tan
by Bitten by a cow
Summary: It's new! It's improved! And it's still crappy! The sequel to Yo ho yo ho A Pirate's Life for Me, it's filled with the same crap and soap opera marshmallows like the original! Though, an unexpected twist has plagued the group this time...and less fluff!
1. Prologue

Okay guys. Yes, this is Alternate Ending...wait, did I just say that? Hehe, no, I'm giving you a real thing now! Whoo! Sequel! YAH! Or not. Hey, lookat! It's the first chapter! Hehe! (cough) Right. Let's go. Okay.

Prologue

She spun the ring around her finger unconsciously. The wind blew in her hair, and over her face, but she didn't notice. She was staring off into the blue, deep void, her eyes unblinking and cold. Her thoughts were incomplete; her mind was elsewhere. Her thoughts traveled back, back two years to the day, reliving a painful memory. She didn't even look at the ring she was spinning. The ring Jack gave her.

_So, wasn't it sad? Okay. Continue! _

"Miss Aravis!" Gibbs called, and she shook out of her daydream.

She looked up at the older pirate, and called, "What?"

"We're coming up on Aja!" he shouted. Her muscles tensed at the name.

"Right. Where the little witch used to live." She sounded as cheery as ever. Astrid walked up to her.

"Are you all right, Miss Aravis?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Go lance someone." Aravis leaned back on the rail. Astrid sighed, but went below. Gibbs followed, trying to calm Hurricane Aravis, or at least stay away.

"It's Jack, isn't?" Aravis heard Astrid say. She tensed, and memories poured back into her brain like a released dam.

_"GO!"_

Her eyes reflected the bright afternoon sun, but darkened as more and more memories came back to her.

_"I'll never leave you!"_

She swallowed.

_"You have to! It'll kill us all!"_

The sun was covered by a large, dark cloud.

_"Never!"_

Her eyes flickered, trying to shut out the past, but still wanting to remember...

_"You know I love you, and I always will! But you HAVE to go!"_

The cloud thickened, and completely massed over the glowing sun.

_"But-"_

She bit her lip.

_"GO! I love you, Aravis!" And then..._

_The Black Pearl _lurched to a halt by the shore.

_So, isn't it SAD? I know. Well, just so you know, this is a bitter/sweet story. It is different from the first, but similar at the same time. Right. Bye._


	2. Memories and Inquisitions

Introduction

Okay! Now, I am NOT going to explain anything this time. This time, you have to figure out what happened, and what is happening. Okay? Okay. Good.

Chapter One:

Memories and Inquisitions (yes, all the new sequel chapters have fancy names like that)

Aravis looked up. The black cloud slid away, and the sunshine glared down at her. She squinted, and looked directly at the sun. "Dang you and your existence," she said coldly, and looked away. Crevan led Keanu up above deck silently, and Astrid, Gibbs, and Anamaria followed. They climbed into the lifeboat, and rowed to shore. Gibbs rowed back.

"Miss Aravis? Are you coming?" he called, but she didn't answer. He sighed, but rowed again to shore. She looked at the shore with an angered glare. She stalked over to the ladder, and climbed briskly down. She swam through the water, and waded to shore, where the others were talking.

"She seems to be-" Astrid looked up at Aravis, and ended her sentence. "So, we have three barrels of rum left. How much more should we buy?" she said, biting her lip. Aravis just glared at her, and went down the hill. There was a booth, and a couple hundred people were lined up to it. The sign above it loudly proclaimed: "Yearly Sword-Fighting Tournament", and Aravis looked away. She saw a building labeled "Kraken Fishing", and she stopped breathing.

_"Go NOW!"_

She felt her heart pounding like a mallet.

_"Never!"_

She shut her eyes, trying to block out the memory, but it was still as vivid as if it had happened moments before.

_"Go, or I will personally push you off!"_

_"No, Jack! I can't leave you to just die like this!"_

_"You won't be leaving me! You'll be running for your life!"_

_"That's the same thing!"_

_"I don't care! RUN!" _

"Miss Aravis?" Aravis opened her eyes, and put her hand on her forehead. She was on the ground, and her head hurt. "You took a hit to that sign-pole, are you all right?" Gibbs asked. She stood up, but didn't bother to brush herself off.

"I'm fine." She glared at the ground again, and it threw Anamaria off the edge.

"You know, you've been nothing but a sorry-for-yourself blockhead since Jack died." Aravis swallowed, but Anamaria continued. "It happened already. Get over it. It was two years ago. Stop being so whiny," she said bluntly.

"Just shut the heck up, okay? It's not like he was yours," Aravis retorted. "Go jump off a cliff, you selfish, stuck up, jerky little jackal." Anamaria was clearly insulted. Crevan put her hand on Anamaria's shoulder.

"It's okay. She's just a little ticked because of minor head injuries," she said.

"No, I'm not, you little liar!" Everyone shut up. Aravis had never flipped out at Crevan before. "You know, you think you know everything, but you don't! You're just some idiotic Bedouin who talks to boxes!" Crevan swallowed, but kept breathing. Keanu snorted, and laid down. Crevan let out a long sigh, but remained silent.

"Miss Aravis, I think-" Gibbs tried to calm Aravis down a little, but she was in no mood to be lectured.

"I know what you think! You think 'Everything's going to be okay because it always is', but it's not! It's never okay! There's always something wrong! Even when Jack was here, there was something wrong!" Aravis blurted out. Crevan gave her "the look", but in her own Crevan-ish style.

"So, what was wrong?" she asked. She crossed her arms, and a smile spread across her lips as Aravis tried to think of something to say.

"Well..."

"Yes?" Aravis glared at her again.

"There were still you weevils," She shot back, and walked away. The others sighed, unable to do anything. They turned away and thought about heading towards a nearby cafe.

_Okay, so I guess I did just say it. But you have to figure WHAT happened. Tell you what: I'll give you shorter but more frequent chapters. Deal? The sequel isn't going to be as long as the original, so don't worry. _


	3. Of Sparrows and Eagles

Okay! Next chapter!

Chapter Two:

Of Sparrows and Eagles

"It was a good shot," Astrid encouraged, patting Crevan on the back. There was a silence. "So...what should we do now?" she asked.

"Ahoy, there, Kendor! How have ye been?" A man with a hideous grey wig and a tricorne said to some passer-by. He was followed by about fifteen men, all strong looking, and obviously pirates. They bore the India Trading company on their right arms proudly. Aravis stood, about three blocks away, pondering what she should do with her life. Gibbs decided to come and help her out.

"You know, Miss, the Tournaments are in a day, why don't you try it? You've got a reputation around here, and it would vent some of your stress," he suggested. She remained silent. Instead of pressing her, he just walked away, because he was starting to get the hint. She stomped her foot.

"Oh, dangit, Gibbs! Why do you have to do that?" she fussed, and he turned around.

"Do what?"

"Oh, you know! Reverse psychology! I hate it!" She groaned, but he smiled as she stomped over to the booth.

"Aravis? Is that you?" said the booth manager. Aravis' face brightened a little.

"Zerik! Wow! You're still doing this thing?"

"Yeah. Man, it's been a long time! How've you been?" She didn't answer. "Oh. Where's Jack?" From the look he got, he decided to just drop the question. "So, are you signing up for the Tournaments?" She nodded. "Okay. Aravis...is it Naja or Sparrow?" She gasped. She hadn't thought about her name. It took her a minute to decide.

"Uh...Sp-N-asploowajuh. I don't know! Why do you ask me these questions?" She moaned. "Sparrow," she finally said, as her hand instinctively went to her other hand and started spinning her ring.

"Okay. Aravis Sparrow. Thanks! See you tomorrow, at noon!" She waved, and walked away, but before she did, she glanced at the scroll he had been writing on. For half a second, she thought she saw the word "Iollana". She frowned, but walked back to the others.

"I did it, Gibbs. Be happy." She looked horribly excited. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat something." They all finally-after much threatening, beating, and insulting-decided on "The Boastful Boar". They sat down at a table, and ordered some food. Aravis nearly gagged. "This crap is awful," she choked. Gibbs slapped her on the back and handed her a glass of water, which she chugged down eagerly. Then, something caught her eye. Some_one_. She stood up.

"Miss Aravis?" She didn't hear Gibbs. Crevan, Astrid, and Anamaria just continued eating. Gibbs thought he saw a grin spread across Aravis' face, for the first time in two years. Aravis leaned over one certain chair.

"Nye!" The guy in the chair turned around.

"Aravis!" He stood up, and gave her a hug, which, suprisingly, she allowed.

"Wow! I didn't know you were here!"

"Yeah!" He grinned under his orange bandana. He nodded at his chair. "Sit-sit down!" She pulled a chair next to him. "So, how have you been?"

"Oh, treacherous, deceitful, you know the routine. I saw your name on the list of the Tournament! I didn't know you still were doing that!"

"Oh, yeah. My hobby."

"Besides bilging?"

"Yeah. So, what do you do?"

"Well, I was a lookout for a while, and then-" She choked. Her muscles tensed. Her breath stopped coming.

_"Jack, what do you want for lunch, or should I just surprise you?"_

_"Oh, no, not that again!"_

She almost felt a smile cross her lips.

_"Jack! Miss Aravis! It found us!"_

_"JACK!"_

"Aravis?" She snapped back.

"Yeah?" She couldn't look at his eyes directly.

"You okay?"

"F-fine." She swallowed. "Well, I had better go. I have to get ready for the Tournament and all!" she said sheepishly.

"Y-yeah. See you then. Bye, Aravis! It was nice seeing you!"

"Same to you!" she called back, and headed back towards her table.

"Are you okay, Aravis?" Astrid asked as Aravis sat down. Aravis just turned her head sideways, looking at nothing in particular.

"Yeah...just wishful thinking," she answered, and chomped down on the fattened meat. "This is pretty good," she said, but Astrid just rolled her eyes.

_Iollana comes from Iolana, which means Fly like an Eagle. Pretty cool, huh? I know. That's why I chose it. I know, bad pun. "Sparrows and Eagles". Where do I come up with this crap? I dunno. Okay, well, this is the end of the chapter._


	4. Old Acquaintances and New Emotions

So, guys! Today is a celebration! Wanna know WHY? My brother has been in Kuwait with the troops for a year and half, and he's COMING HOME! TODAY! WHOOHOO! God bless America! God bless the troops! He is coming HOME! Amen! As you can see, I'm fairly excited.

Chapter Three:

Old Acquaintances and New Emotions

"So...anything going on with you and...that guy?" Astrid asked, obviously oblivious to a thing called "privacy".

"Not exactly," Aravis answered. She gave a little snort.

"Not exactly?" Gibbs asked. She looked up from her grotesque, fattened...er, delicious, healthy...meat.

"Only some old relationships," she finally said. She glanced around. "Where'd Crevan run off to?" Astrid sighed, knowing it was only a sidetrack from the present conversation, but she did notice that Crevan was nowhere to be...noticed.

"Oh, my GOSH!" Astrid and Aravis flinched. "What if she's nowhere to be FOUND? Whatever will we DO!" Aravis curled up on her chair in fright. Astrid whimpered.

"Gibbs, did you just say that?" Crevan asked, holding Keanu's halter. She gave him a skeptical look, but it was soon replaced with a "You're the weirdest person I've ever seen and you're embarassing me" look.

"Crevan! Hi! Where'd you go?" Astrid asked, but Gibbs wasn't over with his hysteria.

"She's GONE! She's never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever..." After the 15th "ever", the three girls just sort of blew off Gibbs' vocal cords.

"I went to get Keanu, so we could look around the island."

"Oh, okay! That's fine with me," Aravis agreed.

"Okey-dokey, but we need to run by the ship, because I left my lance there, and-" Aravis got a glazed-over look in her eyes. Astrid stopped talking for a second.

"Ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER gonna come back!"

_"I mean it! Get the heck out of here!"_

_"No, Jack. Maybe I was a sucker to you before, but I'm not gonna this time!"_

_"If you're gonna be that stubborn, then just come over here." _

_"Exactly what I was thinking."_

"What do we DO?!"

_"Jack...I love you so bloody much..."_

"NEVER!"

_"Well, if you love me so much...BYE!"_

_"JACK!"_

"She got abducted by aliens!" Aravis clicked back on, and she and Astrid and Crevan stared at Gibbs. They were stunned.

"What did you just say?" Astrid finally asked, since the other two were so weirded out that they couldn't do much more than stare, gape, and...scratch their heads.

"Why? Why? Why?" Aravis heard herself-and Gibbs, too-saying. Crevan put her head in her hands.

"Anyway, let's go," Astrid said. The three girls walked away. Anamaria stayed behind to try and get Gibbs out of his...stranganoia. "So, let's head to the ship!" And they did. And they gathered up their belongings, as they were going to stay a few days. They headed to "The Silver Stallion", which they remembered from their visit two years before. Well, Crevan and Aravis did, but Astrid hadn't been a part of the "crew" then.

"Can we get three rooms?" Crevan asked as they walked inside. A girl in all lime strolled slowly up to them.

"For how many?" she asked.

"Six," Aravis said. Astrid elbowed her.

"Five," she corrected. Aravis swallowed. She was ;) still in denial.

"Okay..." the girl said slowly. She scribbled down some numbers on a piece of paper. "Are you guys joining the Tournament this week?" she asked as she shuffled around, trying to find the right keys.

"I am." Aravis looked around the inn. It was basic, but comfortable, and had a bright look. The walls were trimmed in very bright colors, and the floor had a white carpet.

"Sucks for them if someone spills their rum on that floor," Astrid whispered to Aravis, and they both grinned at each other.

"I'm Kai, by the way, nice to meet you." The girl handed them their keys. "Are you a swordsman, then?"

"Yeah, it's my...job, I guess you could say."

"Follow me to your rooms, please. And what about you two?" the lime-woman asked, as she led them down a bright hallway.

"I take care of the camel," Crevan said bluntly.

"I help navigate, and she's the lookout." Astrid rolled her eyes at Crevan, but smiled.

"I do that too." Crevan nodded her head, and grinned back at her friend.

"Well, look who's here! Nice to see you again!" Aravis turned around. A big grin crossed her lips.

"Nye! Hi!" Astrid and Crevan looked at each other-and at Kai.

"Yeah. She digs him."

;) LOSING IT!

_Goodness, this is starting to sound like one of my parodies...anyway, it WILL get sadder as the story continues...hopfully...BUT MY BROTHER'S COMING HOME! YAY!_


	5. Discussions and Laughs

Yes, I'm still alive! I'm just...slow.

Chapter Four:

Discussions and Laughs

After Crevan had bluntly pulled Aravis away from Nye, Kai led them all to their rooms. "Oh! Nye, do you have a room?" Aravis asked, and turned around.

"Well, no, but..."

"Would you like one?" Kai asked suddenly.

"Uh, sure, I guess..."

"You could share one with us!" Aravis blurted out.

"ARAVIS!" Crevan and Astrid shrieked at the same time. "No, no, no! We'd like our OWN rooms, if that's okay with you," Astrid nodded as Crevan said.

"Good idea!" Nye agreed.

"Okay, you can follow me back down in a minute," Kai said. She led them another few feet, and pointed to three doors. "There are three rooms for you, okay?" Astrid and Crevan nodded. "Okay, now, sir, please follow me." She and Nye stepped back downstairs.

"What was THAT about?" Crevan asked as soon as they were in a room with the door closed.

"What?" Aravis looked blank.

"THAT!" Astrid pointed towards the door.

"When you asked Nye to stay in one of OUR rooms!" Crevan added.

"Oh." There was a silence. A dark silence. A deathly, black silence. A horrendous, long, OMINOUS silence.

"Why would you even DO something like that!?" Crevan shrieked, shaking Aravis back and forth tortuously.

"Okay, Aravis, I want an honest answer," Astrid started, but Aravis cut her off.

"WHAT? I AM honest!"

"I didn't say you weren't." Aravis folded her arms. "Now, answer me truthfully: do you LIKE Nye?" Astrid looked at her straight in the eye. Crevan did too.

"..." She tried to think of something to say that actually made sense. _"Not really." Forget it, they won't buy it. "I don't have any feelings for him at the moment." Won't take that either..."he's so so." They'll just say "Yeah right"..."he's too perfect for my taste." No, they'll say, "Perfect? You judging someone who's 'perfect'?" ..._"I'm tired."

"Nice try!" _Knew they wouldn't buy it._

"Okay, I'll be honest: I..."

"WELL!?"

"I like him. I don't know if I can say anything else. I haven't seen him in years, and he might have changed." Astrid rubbed her chin.

"Hm...okay, I believe you," she decided.

"Good, now, can we please go to bed? I'm all tired out."

"Okay. Good idea." And they all laid down on their respective beds in their respective rooms and fell asleep at their own respective times.

_!? Aravis likes Nye? And Astrid actually believes something Aravis says? Tune in next week! Or maybe next chapter! Your choice! "I have CDO. It's like OCD (obsessive-compulsive-disorder), except it's spelled in alphabetical order, as it should be." -Reader's Digest. I LOVE Reader's Digest. I should do a whole Happy Ditty on Reader's Digest. Hehe! _


	6. Dreams and Wishes

Yep. New chappie. Why do I say chappie? I shall say...Chapstick! Nope, that's already taken. Chap-el... chap-ed...chap-er...it's not working. Nevermind.

Chapter Five:

Dreams and Wishes

...Aravis turned over on her bed. "Jack, oh, gosh, Jack..." She rolled over again. She put her arms around him, and let their lips close. "Oh, gosh...mmm..." She sat up, with her eyes still closed. She kept their lips together, not letting go of his lips or his neck. "I love you so much, Jack..." She let out a long, deep sigh. She lay back down. "Jack..."

_"Jack, what do you want for lunch, or should I just surprise you?" Aravis grabbed Jack's hand._

_"Oh, no, not that again!" Aravis giggled. She nuzzled his shoulder. _

_"Jack! Miss Aravis! It found us!" Gibbs shouted. _

_"JACK!" she screamed, as the huge arm smashed half of the secondary sail. Jack turned around._

_"Gibbs, take Aravis off with the lifeboat!" he yelled._

_"Jack!" Aravis clung to him. "I can't leave you, Jack!" He shook his head._

_"You have to go," he said._

_"I'm staying!" she insisted._

_"GO!"_

_"I'll never leave you!"_

_"You have to! It'll kill us all!" She turned her head._

_"Never!"_

_"You know I love you, and I always will! But you HAVE to go! Gibbs! Get the lifeboat!" He looked her in the eyes._

_"But-"_

_"GO! I love you, Aravis!" He put his hand on her cheek. _

_"No!" she fumed. _

_"Go NOW!"_

_"Never!" she screamed, as the arm splintered boards, and knocked off the decorative mermaid in front. _

_"Go, or I will personally push you off!"_

_"No, Jack! I can't leave you to just die like this!"_

_"You won't be leaving me! You'll be running for your life!" _

_"That's the same thing!" she refused._

_"I don't care! RUN!" _

_"I mean it! Get the heck out of here!"_

_"No, Jack. Maybe I was a sucker to you before, but I'm not gonna this time!" She crossed her arms._

_"If you're gonna be that stubborn, then just come over here." _

_"Exactly what I was thinking." He slid his arms around her waist, and sighed._

_"I love you, Aravis. You know I do." He pulled her close, and kissed her._

_"Jack...I love you so bloody much..."_

_"Well, if you love me so much...BYE!" He pushed her forward, and she fell off the ship._

_"JACK!" she cried, but her body smacked the water before her lips closed. _

_Yeah. Hehe! Cliff-hanger! (gasp) THAT'S IT! Now I'm'a gonna call it a Cliffie! Now you guys have to wait till the next Cliffie! Haha!_


	7. Screams and Fellows

Hehe! New Cliffie!

Chapter Six:

Screams and Fellows

"Holy crap, Jack!" Aravis went on with her dream. "I guess I just don't remember what it felt like..." She sighed, but wouldn't let go.

**SPLOOSH! SPLOOSH!**

Astrid snickered, as she and Crevan dumped two buckets of water on her.

"YOU BLOODY J-" Aravis leaped up from her bed and flung out her two swords. Astrid and Crevan cackled all the more, as they easily dodged her attempted slash, since they were expecting it. Aravis put her swords back. "Very funny." She smiled. Then she started laughing, too. Anamaria passed by, and gave them the "You guys are so nuts" look.

"Hehehe!" Astrid smacked her head on the bed pole in her hysterical self. "That's too bad Jack isn't here, he would've cracked up and-" she stopped. Aravis suddenly stopped laughing. _It's the past. Leave it alone, _she told herself. _Two years ago. Get over it, and get on with your life. That's what he'd want me to do...he'd-_ she frowned. _He left me. He deserted me. _She was arguing with herself again.

_It wasn't his fault. _

_But he didn't let you share it with him. He let you live out your sucky life. _

_He was protecting me._

_He was seperating you two. He practically broke up with you, only he did it "politely". He broke up with you-for life. He's NOT coming back. EVER._

_I'll see him again, someday. _

_Just get on with your life. There is someone else who DOES like you, and would NOT desert you, for life, or otherwise. _

_But he's just a friend..._

_HE'S there for you right now. HE isn't. Is HE sharing the tears with you, the laughs, the memories? _

_No, but..._

_No. HE can be, if you'd only let him. He's obviously too humble to just come up to you and say "I'm hot, pick me". He's right for you. He likes you._

_But what if I don't like him?_

_Can you HONESTLY say you don't?_

Silence.

_Thought so. _Her eyes started watering. She shook her head, and ran downstairs. Kai was dancing to some unknown beat whilst pondering whether to eat a ham sandwich or a PB&J. "Where's Nye?" Aravis asked desperately. Kai took a bite out of (some one else's) a sandwich, and pointed toward a door on the left. Aravis rammed through the door, to see Nye on his bed, most likely still sleeping. She ran to him for comfort, and threw her head onto his chest, as she burst into tears. He looked up, and put his arms around her. She was being terribly forward, but he could allow himself to comfort her in this time of distress.

"What's the matter?" he finally asked, after her sobbing had ceased.

"It's...Jack..." she said between hiccups. He looked away.

"You guys were...close, right?" She merely held up her right hand. He nodded, and tried to think of something comforting to say. "What happened to him?" he dared to question, and she almost didn't answer.

_"If anything ever happens, just call me."_

"Jack!" she screamed, reaching out her arms, searching with red eyes out the window towards the sea.

_Her blood rushed as she hit the water. The arm had him within reach. The great mouth opened, and the teeth sunk in. She could hardly look. When she opened her eyes, he was gone._

"A kraken, dangit!" she finally answered, and a new wave of tears came splashing down her very red face. She had been clutching his shoulder for protection, and now she squeezed it in anguish. He tried to be a consolation to her, but it was unsuccessful. She leaned against his chest, and closed her eyes, hoping that she would never have to wake from her tearful sleep.

_So...I guess it got a LITTLE sadder, but it still has my "random touches". I think "kraken" is actually spelled "kracken"...but oh well. I don't care THAT much to actually CHANGE it! Ha! Okay. Well, that was this week's Cliffie! Hopefully I'll get the next one out by next week! Ta!_


	8. Romance Without the Romance

Okay, so, I just made a chapter, but it was HORRIBLY fluffy. I didn't even TRY to stop the fluff. So, I will spare you the fluff, and give you...a REAL chapter! Yay! And ARGUMENTS! Double Yay!

Chapter Seven:

Romance-

Without the Romance

Aravis woke up. And she gasped. And she leaped up out of the bed. "Holy crap!" she cried in a very VERY shrill tone.

"What?" Nye jumped up too, at her screech. Crevan and Astrid somehow, after knocking into they-lost-track-of-count doors, swaggered to their room.

"Wha?" mumbled Astrid, and Crevan just sat there, or, stood there, zoning out. Kai came quickly to see if there was any possible way to help.

"Anything I can do of assistance?" she asked.

"No. This is personal. Please leave for the moment," she said politely to Kai, (always try to impress strangers) and then she shoved Crevan and Astrid out of the door. Kai quietly closed the door, and went back to her duties. Aravis turned to Nye. "What do you think you were DOING!?"

"What? You came in here and cried, and I was trying to-"

"NYE! I am MARRIED! YES! MARRIED!" She pulled off her ring and planted it in his face. He was able to examine it closely. It was a mere band, and it was only engraved with a "A S".

"A. S.?"

"Aravis Sparrow."

"Ah." Silence. "Wait..as in, Jack Sparrow!?"

"I might be a widow, but that does NOT mean you can take advantage of me!" she screamed. Astrid and Crevan were listening outside the door and giggling.

"Wow, I haven't thought of it that way; Aravis is a widow." Crevan contemplated that for a moment or two, then started giggling again.

"I didn't take advantage of you! I fell asleep after you came in!"

"Oh, sure!"

"I did! I was tired!"

"Uhuh, and while you were doing THAT, you were trying to seduce me into playing your little games!"

"What little games? I was trying to sleep!"

"I get it," said Crevan.

"Get what?" asked Astrid.

"I know why she's yelling at him."

"Why?"

"Because she's still in denial."

"That's not news."

"But she won't dirt on Jack, even after he's dead. Wow! I didn't know she was so self-less!"

"Nice."

"I know."

"I didn't know she had so much virtue."

"I know."

"That's actually pretty cool of her."

"I know."

"I wonder how long she'll keep it up."

"I know."

"Sheesh! I thought you had more respect than that!" Aravis screamed, and she stormed out the door, onto the unsuspecting Astrid and Crevan.

"...you're dumb."

"I know." Crevan rolled her eyes, and decided to go back to her room to sleep in a few more days. Astrid fell asleep on the floor. Aravis got up and dusted her self off, and gave an ominous look at Nye, and walked away.

Nye looked around, and Kai stuck her head out of a room. He asked her, "What did I do?"

_Hehe. "What did I do?" sounds somewhat like Jack. I dunno why..._


	9. Hallucinations and Proposals

Alrighty, after three months of delaying, I have decided to CONTINUE the story! Yay! And now, there will be no more stalling. This will be blunt and...umm...untragic. And kind of weird.

Oh, yeah. Play that "Oops! They're In Love Music" (I guess it's not really "Oops")(and no, that wasn't supposed to be dirty) from the Sims when you read the third paragraph. Why? Um...no reason...

Chapter Eight:

Hallucinations and Proposals

Aravis stood, on the beach, staring out into the deep, wide ocean before her. She could almost feel Jack calling her...

"Aravis!" cried a voice. It sounded like Jack's...but was it? "Come join me!"

Aravis looked up. Her eyes grew brighter and she smiled and laughed harder than ever before. "JACK!" She saw him, grinning at her and splashing his way through the waves. "How did you get here?" she asked.

"You know me. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, the immortal." She laughed again, and burst through the water. As she felt him, she hugged him as hard as she could and kissed his wet lips over and over again and again. She couldn't believe it! Jack was BACK! "Aravis..." his voice trailed off, and slowly he stepped back a few steps. Yes, this is fluffy and corny.

"What, Jack?" She nuzzled him. She didn't care who or what was watching, but nothing was going to get in the way of her and her husband. (Wow, that sounds corny thinking of Jack)

"Follow me."

"Where?" He kept his arms around her, and went back a few more steps.

"Come join me."

"Where, Jack?"

"Come on, Aravis..." He led her back. Before she caught the hint, she couldn't touch the ground anymore.

"Is there something under water?"

"Join me."

"Jack, you're starting to creep me out. What do you want?"

"I want you to kiss me, long, and sweet, like you used to." She accepted his request, not realizing something important. She kissed him, and before long, she was so mesmerized that she just didn't notice that he was pulling her down, down, down, under the waves. But she didn't care, even if she did notice a little. Jack was here! She couldn't think of anything better than smooching him, but that wasn't exactly what the OTHER side of her brain was thinking.

_So, now you've finally got your chance. Go for it. Who will notice? No one. Just take off the burden. He can be with you, then. _Jack handed her a knife. She looked at him oddly. Well, as well as one CAN look oddly underwater. _Take off the burden. Go to your Jack. You remember the love you felt? Then you can get it back. Just take off the burden..._she felt herself sliding her hand over the knife, wishing so much. She felt Jack kissing her neck, and she could almost feel his tongue...

"ARAVIS!" she heard a bubbly ('cause she was underwater, remember?) scream. "PUT THE KNIFE DOWN! WE LOVE YOU!" It was Astrid, who leaped into the water and wrenched the knife out of Aravis' hands. Aravis looked back where Jack had been as Astrid pulled her out of the water. He was _gone_. She closed her eyes and dreamed of that knife... "What the heck were you doing out here with a knife? Are you going nuts or something?" Aravis sighed.

"I think so, Astrid." She drew a long breath, and let out another long sigh, searching the waves.

_Maybe he's still here..._Suddenly, the want, the NEED, to see Jack again was so overwhelming that she pulled her arms away from Astrid. "WOAH WOAH! HOLD IT!"

Aravis stood her ground and glared at Astrid so horribly that Astrid was actually afraid of Aravis. "Get off me." However, when it comes to sanity and knives, one does NOT listen to the insane friends who have knives. Astrid leaped for Aravis, but Aravis pulled out her swords. "I will use these."

"STOP! CREVAN! HELP! FREAKISH SUICIDAL PERSON ON THE LOOSE!" Astrid screamed, as Aravis dove for the knife. Keanu, Crevan, Kai, Gibbs, Anamaria, and Nye ran towards them from the inn.

"AHHH!" screamed Crevan.

"DON'T YOU DARE! I HAVE A BOOMERKNIFE!" Kai shouted, and she pulled a boomerang off her back. Only...it was a special boomerang, with a bladed edge. She also pulled out a pair of thick leather gloves, and slipped them on quickly. ;) She flung her awesome bladed boomerang at Aravis, aiming perfectly (what else does an innkeeper have to do in their spare time? Bladed boomeranging lessons!) and pushed Aravis' swords out of her hands, and they came back to Kai. Astrid held the knife carefully, trying to be sure that Aravis could not get it.

"Can you get my lance, Gibbs?" she requested.

"Sure." And he went off in the lifeboat towards the ship.

"Okay, Keanu, I need you to be ready..." Crevan whispered to Keanu. "Ready..." Aravis stood there, but all of a sudden, she reached out and grabbed the knife, catching Astrid off guard. "FIRE!" Keanu used his best weapon. SPIT! Aravis got slammed in the face with some nicely-chewed cud. "RAPID FIRE!"

**PATOO! PATOO! SPATOO! SHPATOO! SPITOO! **

"OKAY!" Aravis was kinda getting tired of having spit slapped in her face several times.

"You say monkey's uncle?" Crevan asked. ;)) Aravis was silent for a moment, and then, she shook her head.

"No." And she burst through the water before anyone could say anything.

"SHE'S HEADED FOR THE SHIP! SOMEBODY GET HER!" Astrid cried.

"Why don't you?" asked Crevan.

"Because...I'm hydrophobic. Why don't you?"

"I'm allergic. Kai, how about you?"

"I can't swim very well." The trio turned to Anamaria.

"Pshh, heck no!" Anamaria said bluntly. "You don't think I'd go after that freak?"

"HEY NYE!" Kai exclaimed. However, while everyone had been arguing, Nye had already made it halfway to the ship. (so heroic)

All of a sudden, Aravis was horribly attacked by her freakish mind. It was arguing with herself, and her sanity was running low. She couldn't even remember where she was going anymore..._Oh, gosh, why are you doing this? Nye loves you. YES. He does. Jack is GONE. And even if you did die, who knows if you'd end up in the same place?_

_But who gives a crap about Nye? He's okay, but Jack beats the heck out of him by a long shot._

_So what are you going to do? Leave everything up to chance? If you die, and you don't go where Jack is, you won't have him or Nye. If you just take what you got, you could be going good!_

_I can't. Nye doesn't mean anything to me._

_YOU ARE A SUICIDAL FREAK! _Her brain screamed at her. _GO AHEAD! KILL YOURSELF! WHO WILL CARE!? _She frowned. _Do you think Jack would care? Do you think Jack is still waiting for you to come to him? Do you think that he hasn't met someone else? _Her own questions haunted her.

_Who would he meet there!?_

_The same wenches he met here. _The reality hit her. _Even if he is there and you did go, what are the chances he didn't find someone else?_

_YOU ALREADY SAID THAT! SHUT UP!_

_You're just scared. But go ahead. Use it. _She held Astrid's lance. _Give yourself a break. I mean, why do I care? If you want to go throw everything to chance...IF you go where Jack is and IF he still wants you and IF he didn't meet someone else...go ahead..._

_STOP ARGUING! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO MAKE ME NERVOUS!_

_Well, it's working, isn't it? _Aravis started breathing quickly.

_What if he doesn't want me? What if he did meet someone else? What if he's nowhere to be found? What if I can't find him? What if-_

"ARAVIS!" Nye burst up, over the ladder. Aravis suddenly snapped out of her hysteria. "Wait. Please."

_I told you he was worth it. _"Nye?"

"Don't do it. Why would you? You have so much to live for!"

_Oh, gosh...he's making me melt...forget the whole drug crap. New motto: "Just say yes!" _"Like what?"

"Like..." He swallowed. "Us."

;) Wow. That is ONE COOL WEAPON.

;)) Is that a question?

Notice: Drugs are NOT cool! That was just her scary brain..."Just say no!"

_YAY! It's there! And it's uber long for a Dead Dying chapter! So there. Okay. But, that might be one of the meanest cliffies yet. ANYWAY... see you next time that I make story! (five or six months! HAHAHAHA!)_


	10. Undecisions and Unexpected Appearances

YAY! Wow. Is this a new chappie already? Sweet.

Chapter Nine:

Undecisions and Unexpected Appearances

"What?" Aravis bit her lip. _WHAT the...!?_

"Aravis, I have to tell you that...well, even though we haven't seen each other in a while, I think we..." Nye searched for the right words. The LAST thing he wanted to do was sound corny and make her kill herself AND him from his lack of intelligent words. "You make me feel like I haven't felt since...since I saw you last...three years ago. When I saw you and Jack together, the feeling just kinda faded...but now, now that...well, he isn't here, the feeling is so tremendous that it almost hurts my heart whenever I see you." Aravis started tearing up.

"Holy cow, he has a way with words," commented Kai, who was floating nearby listening in on their conversation.

"And every time I see you, I've had to bit my lips so hard to keep from shouting, 'GOSH I LOVE YOU!' And...if you reject me now, I know that I will never meet anyone so...so...heart-piercing as you. So, I ask you now, will you please marry me?" as he said those romantical words, he grabbed a box out of his pocket. It was wet from swimming, but he opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"I thought he was supposed to be a pirate."

"Nye..." Aravis swallowed. _YES! Look what the tide brought in! _

"Wait...let me say one more thing. If you reject me, let us still be friends." With that, he hugged her, and she could not help crying.

"Nye...I love you as a friend, but..." _Let go of the past. Take opportunities for the future. He's your man. _She felt herself pulling off her gold band. _Just let go of the past. Give yourself some room for the future. _Her gold band was sliding down her ring finger..._ Digging up the past doesn't help the future..._ down... _Just let go of him... _down... _Take the opportunity... _down... PLUNK! The little gold band fell to the ground. _Now take your prize. _"Yes! I love you, Nye!" she exclaimed, and they hugged again, and kisses were shared.

Crevan snapped her fingers. "Dang! I thought she wouldn't dirt on him!"

"Yep. You owe me three shillings." Kai held out her hand, waiting for Crevan to give her the moneys.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Crevan hesitantly handed over the money.

Aravis giggled. "Six days? You think we can make a wedding in six days?"

"Sure! We only have to get the proper clothes, a cake, and flowers. Not too difficult!"

...the six days passed quickly, or so it seemed.

Aravis looked in the mirror. "Astrid, can you fix that wrinkle?"

"Yeah..." Astrid smoothed out the wrinkles...again.

"Is my hair holding okay?"

"Yes. Just like it was a minute ago, and a minute before that... and a minute before THAT. You don't have to be so... perfectphobic."

"Well...I just want everything to be perfect."

"Exactly." Astrid yawned. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Giving your life up to this... moron?"

"Well...I like him."

"Right. Whatever." Astrid went to go get some tea. Aravis looked in the mirror again. Her blue dress was slick, though she couldn't be sure EXACTLY where Crevan got it from... and her hair was combed into a bun, with little twirleys running down the sides. _You already did this. You shouldn't be doing it again. _

_Be quiet. I've already made my decision. Besides, I'm happy now. _

_Are you? You look more gloomy than you were when we got here. _

_It's just nerves._

_Nerves? Maybe because you're dirting on your other husband. Ever thought of that?_

_Bye. _She walked out of the room, trying to focus.

"Okay, Aravis, they're all ready." Gibbs led her to the dock a few blocks away, and they walked up the gangplank. ;) "So, are you ready?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you ready to go through with this?"

"Yes," she replied. "I love Nye. I have...no doubts."

"Okay, just checking."

"Gibbs?"

"Yes?" He looked at her, trying to help her through her dilemma.

"What do you think?"

"I think..." Gibbs' voice trailed off.

"Well! There you are! We've been waiting!" The carpet-man and the florist presented their stuffs. Gibbs almost laughed at the kinda ugly pansies.

_Remember the time Jack got you lilacs for your anniversary?_

_Shut up._

"The reverend is ready!"

"Gotcha." Aravis picked up her skirts and took her place below the deck. There was a mirror there, and she stared at herself for a while, waiting for her moment. _Wow, those pearls make me look-_

"Stupid?"

She turned around. "JACK!"

;) Gang plank...boarding thing...ramp...whatever it is! So what if I'm not an expert on ships!? GOSH!

_Okay. So, I wasn't terrible. I gave you the answer to LAST time's cliffie. Now you just have to wait for NEXT time's cliffie..._

WAIT! Don't go yet! It isn't over!

"Well, love, what are you doing, exactly?" he asked, staring at her ornaments and beautiful dress.

"Oh...um, about that..."

"Aravis?" whispered Astrid, who had just crept below deck. "The reverend is about to begin."

"Okay." Aravis looked back to Jack. "Well, you see, I-" Then she noticed that he was nowhere in sight. She placed her hand on her head. "I'm going nuts."

Then, from above deck, she heard the ceremony begin. The flutes and violins and clarinets combined in a wonderful sonnet. She heard Nye's steps crossing the deck, along with the carpet-roller and florist.

"Please stand, for the bride is on her way!" the reverend called, and the many guests stood. Aravis slowly went up the steps. _Why are you doing this!? Come on! Nye is so lame!_

_Really, who are you to talk? You who is having hallucinations? _

_Oh, right. Well, I'd rather have imitation love than dry "hello's". _

_Yeah. It's "imitation" all right. You are so nuts._

_At least I know a great guy when I see one, unlike SOME people..._

_At least I can tell the difference between a dead guy and a NOT dead guy!_

_Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you became a stuck-up, dry..."hello"!_

_Right. _Aravis no longer had time for arguing with herself. She had already passed the long aisle of people, and now, Nye took her hand and smiled.

Meanwhile, Crevan sat on a bench and pondered the previous happenings. She wasn't anywhere near the wedding; it was too hard for her to see. She couldn't watch Aravis choke after staying clean for so long. "I wonder how the heck Nye talked her into it...he probably pulled some cliche romantic stunt...lame..."

"I'd say so too."

"What the-"

Anyway, back to Aravis.

"If anyone objects to this marriage ceremony, speak now or else remain silent." _HERE'S YOUR CHANCE! USE IT! USE IT NOW! NOW NOW NOW!_

Meanwhile again...

"Where is she?"

"Off on the third boat from the harbor...the _Unbreakable_, I think. But you'll never make it! The boat took off when I last saw her, and the ceremony was almost starting! That was probably fifteen minutes ago!"

Meanwhile once more...

_YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS TO COMPLY!_

Aravis stood there, looking as grim as someone who has just been put on the list for an amputation.

Note: There is NOTHING wrong with marriage if...your spouse dies. NOTHING. Sorry it came out that way. Apparently, in their time, they thought that you could see someone again even if they died, so...I guess it kinda seems like dirting on someone even if they died. Yeah. I just thought I should point that out.

_Well, see you next time! HEHEHEH! _

Notice: Please, guys. I have an urgent request. Please pray for my brother. I can't release a ton of information, but I'm begging you, please, pray for a miracle. Thank you.


	11. Last Minute Choices And Epilogue

Chapter Ten:

Last Minute Choices

As I said, Aravis looked like she was on the amputation list. But just as the reverend was about to begin the ceremony, there came a shout.

"I object!" No one knew whether it came from Aravis or from the opposite end of the ship. The entire crowd gasped at a man standing there. He had long, stringy brown hair; thick eye make-up; a red strip of cloth tied around his hair in an incredibly strange way; and, was that a _bone_ in his hair? No WONDER the entire crowd was a little dismayed.

There was an utter silence for a moment, while the crowd, the reverend, and Nye were attempting to think of something to say. Aravis, however, knew exactly what to do. She tore off her veil, pulled off her shoes, and dashed towards this (romantic) stranger.

"I believe this is yours?" he said, holding up a small gold band.

"JACK!" she screamed. Unfortunately, she was going a little too fast. She rammed into him, and, also unfortunately, he was standing pretty close to the edge. Therefore, 15 mph x 36 ft + too close to edge fall off ship. Great formula! I know!

They tumbled into the vast blue sea, her skirts fluttering (magical) in the WINDD! and katy no pockets fell down from the sky with a big bump on her head and lots of funny faces stared back at her from the gloomy sea and shrimps ate of the fresh beef that had been cooked up in mum's new kitchen with the teddy bear frowning at Charles' ugly baseball cards that were chirping cardinal songs of happiness whilst reminiscing about Lewis and Clark and their magical adventure. Hm. What? That is a GREAT story. Yeah.

"Dear Jack...please tell me you're not a hallucination!"

"Sure, why not."

PLOOSH! Their splash reached to the top of the ship's deck. Nye looked on, half in disappointment and half in relief. Aravis had constantly been tense from her depression, and from her lack of support. He knew deep down that he couldn't give her the support she needed, because he himself was in need of support, also. "Goodbye, Aravis."

Aravis looked at Nye, one last time. They exchanged one last feeling: understanding.

Then she dunked Jack. And giggled.

And to be honest, this story needs no more, seeing as it they probably were exceedingly happy. _For the moment._

"JACK! WHERE'D YOU PUT MY-"

"Rum?" he laughed as he ran away with her bottle of magic.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR IT! **WITH YOUR LIFE!**" And...they lived almost happily ever after.

"PIDGEONS!" he yelled, as he ran off with another bottle.

"YARRG! I SHALL TEAR YE LIMB FROM LIMB!" And she stole his ;) sword-sharpener.

;) Limb-tearer. No really!

_I do hope you enjoyed my story. This story had way more insanity, holy cow...anyway, I do hope you all liked it. (cough) Much (cough) better (cough) alternative to (cough) PotC2 (cough cough) (and another cough)..._

_Oh, yes._

Nye sat down next to Kai. "So," Nye began. And they glanced at each other.

And there lies a totally different story.

Hehehehe. See ya!

-Bitten


End file.
